The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, some embodiments relate to quiescing and/or de-quiescing point-to-point links in a multi-processor system.
Some computers include multiple sockets to allow for utilization of multiple processors. For example, each socket may be coupled to a single processor or multiple processors. Generally, configuration of a computer system that is capable of utilizing multiple sockets and multiple processors occurs prior to system startup. Hence, reconfiguration of hardware resources in such systems may require the system to be rebooted, which may in turn add latency to system reconfiguration tasks.